<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What do You do for Money, Honey? by Aerys_Krystie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540122">What do You do for Money, Honey?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerys_Krystie/pseuds/Aerys_Krystie'>Aerys_Krystie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Back in Black [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Surprise Ending, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerys_Krystie/pseuds/Aerys_Krystie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is a werewolf and an omega. In need of cash, he sells his omega baby-making equipment to an alpha that wants to continue his line.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Back in Black [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What do You do for Money, Honey?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~What do You do For Money, Honey?~</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>By:</strong> Aerys Krystie.</p><p><strong>Theme:</strong> AU.</p><p><strong>Plot:</strong> Jackson is a werewolf and an omega. He’s what werewolves usually call ‘psychotics.’ He doesn’t feel pain, pleasure or anything in between. In need of cash, he sells his omega baby-making equipment to an alpha that wants to continue his line.</p><p><strong>Warnings:</strong> Slash, language, violence, threatening behavior, so much OOC.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Everything of and referring to <em>Teen Wolf</em> is not mine. This is a fan-based, non-profit story. Please support the official release.</p><p><strong>Author’s Note:</strong> This is my first time dabbling with the A/B/O dynamics. Also, complete Jackson and Derek OOC, just in case that wasn’t obvious. And probably mistakes. My eyes can only detect so many. Sorry!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The stench of the surgery he was sitting in was making others uncomfortable. The industrial strength disinfectants used to cover the scent of omegas in heat apparently wasn’t pleasant. The other omegas that were there, waiting for the alphas to arrive and view their choices of potential baby-makers shifted, placing their hands to their noses. On more than one occasion, they would step outside for some relief from the scents that bombarded their senses.</p><p>Jackson Whittemore sat on one of the plastic chairs, feet on the seat as he scrolled through his text messages. He was there because his work hadn’t been in contact with him in three months, which left him in a slight lurch. His parents didn’t agree with his line of work and had cut him off a couple of years ago. Jackson didn’t understand it, as he was doing what he was good at. Did it really matter that he was killing people for cash? The downside to that was his work apparently found someone else that could do what he did for half his asking price.</p><p>The idea of lowering his rates had crossed his mind. However, since he was one of the best in the field, he knew that someone would pay those prices. If they wanted a sloppy job, they could go with one of his competitors. His top competition was some little scumbag named Matt, who had enjoyed taking the jobs from Jackson, if the smirk whenever they saw each other was anything to go by.</p><p>Jackson let him have it. There would come a time when someone came along, selling their killing services even cheaper than Matt and he would be out of business. Unlike Matt, though, Jackson had another way of making money. He was selling his omega abilities to whichever rich alpha wanted him. Three had viewed him already and none of them wanted someone who didn’t have a pure bloodline. He was almost certain that his blue eyes as a werewolf didn’t help his cause, either.</p><p>While money wasn’t something he <em>desperately</em> needed, he wanted to make sure he had a decent cushion for the downtimes he had with work. He had expensive tastes, there was no denying that. He had grown up rich, with all the perks that came from that. It was a lifestyle he was accustomed to and he wasn’t about to let something like lack of alphas to kill to disrupt that.</p><p>The door to the surgery opened and Jackson heard the omegas gasp. He felt two sets of eyes fall on him and he didn’t look up. Two shadows fell over him and Jackson held out his file, knowing that they would move on once they read what his line of work was or the fact that he was adopted and didn’t know what his bloodline was. The file was taken and Jackson tilted his head as a text message came through.</p><p>“You’re a psychotic?” one of the alphas asked.</p><p>“Yep.” Jackson read the message, tilting his head. The alpha that was next on his list was in Maine, which could pose a problem.</p><p>“You can’t trust psychotics, nephew,” the other alpha said. “They don’t feel anything. Who’s to say he won’t abort the child when he decides he doesn’t want it?”</p><p>“If I sign a contract, the bundle of cells will be kept,” Jackson said as he replied to the message, inquiring about the timeframe. If he had a few days to get there, things could work out well.</p><p>“Your job is an alpha killer?”</p><p>“Yep.” Jackson exited his text messages and brought up his email.</p><p>His file was closed. “You don’t seem to want this,” the alpha said.</p><p>Jackson took his file back. “I’m a psychotic,” he said and lowered his phone, gazing at the scruffy appearance of the alpha before him. “‘Want’ isn’t something we feel. So, I’ll just say this. If the bundle of cells turns out to be an omega and a psychotic, you hit the jackpot. If it’s an alpha and not a psychotic, you hit the jackpot. Take it or leave it. I have a contract I’m trying to negotiate.”</p><p>“There’s a chance it would be an alpha and a psychotic,” the second alpha said.</p><p>“Then you’re shit out luck with that one, aren’t you?” Jackson opened the encrypted email, scanning the letters, numbers and symbols. It was his own cipher.</p><p>“I think there’s better omegas here, nephew,” the second said and Jackson felt the eyes on him, as though awaiting some kind of reaction. Jackson was beginning to wonder if that alpha knew what a psychotic was. “After all, we can’t run the risk of having weak offspring.”</p><p>Jackson looked up at the alpha, his blue eyes devoid of emotion, despite the smile on his face. “It bred you, didn’t it?” he asked, smirking when the alpha’s eyes flashed blue. “Do you really want to take on a psychotic, old man?”</p><p>The asking alpha, the nephew Jackson assumed, leaned forward. “He has pretty features. I’ll take him.”</p><p>Alan Deaton, who had been hovering behind the alphas, nodded and gave directions to a room in the back that could be used. Jackson stood up and made his way towards it, keeping his eyes on his phone. He pulled out a contract of his own from the back pocket of his jeans and handed it to the alpha. Just because he was selling his capabilities didn’t mean he wouldn’t protect himself, in case the alpha did something stupid.</p><p>“You have a contract for alphas to sign?” There was surprise in the voice.</p><p>“Yep.” Jackson opened the door to the room and sat on the gurney, reading the description of the alpha he was meant to kill in Maine, four days from the current date. “If you don’t sign it, you don’t fuck me.”</p><p>“Give me the rundown of it.”</p><p>“If you mark or claim me, you die – instantly. I will murder you in this room. If you kiss me, throw me around or fuck me in any position that isn’t from behind, I will castrate you and your line dies here. You only get one chance, so you better make sure you fill me,” Jackson explained, opening a picture of the alpha in Maine.</p><p>The alpha in the room stared at him. “You really don’t care that you’re capable of bringing new life into this world, do you?”</p><p>“Oh, that reminds me. After it’s born, you don’t contact me, ever again. I don’t care about birthdays, first steps, lost teeth or the holidays. I’m doing this for the money and the money only. If you contact me,” Jackson said as he lowered the phone and gazed at the alpha. “I wipe out the entire bloodline. Is that clear?” The alpha nodded. “Good. Make it quick. I have places to be.”</p><p>Jackson slipped off the gurney, removing his jeans, underwear, shoes and socks to prevent them from getting dirty. He turned around, bending over the gurney as he heard the scratching of pen on paper. If he was being honest, he felt like the alpha was getting a good deal. Having an omega psychotic was probably the best thing the alpha could ask for. They wouldn’t feel anything and they could do whatever they wanted, even if they wanted to be an alpha killer.</p><p>The alpha stepped up behind him and the hands on his hips were hot. Jackson replied to email, in the same cipher as the alpha thrust into him. He raised his eyes from his phone as he felt something thrill through him, almost like a single wave of pleasure. It didn’t happen again, so he checked flights to Maine, how much they would cost for first class, while the alpha growled behind him, apparently really enjoying the feel of being inside an omega.</p><p>The scent of blood filled his nose and Jackson looked at the hands on his hips. Claws were digging into his skin and he spun around, taking the alpha by surprise. His punch knocked the alpha to the floor and he stared down at him. “What did I say about marking me?”</p><p>The alpha caught his breath and glared at Jackson. “I haven’t marked you. I’m also a werewolf, so my claws tend to come out when I’m excited,” he said.</p><p>“Then I suggest you make sure they don’t come out again.” Jackson turned around as the alpha stood up. He booked a flight as the alpha continued on with the deed.</p><p>Jackson leaned over the gurney as he felt the hot breath of the alpha on the back of his neck. He sent a message back to the person that texted him that he had accepted the contract and would be on a flight by tomorrow. As the alpha was finishing, knotting him with a loud gasp of ‘fuck,’ Jackson received confirmation that half his payment had been deposited into his bank.</p><p>The alpha laid on his back, panting heavily. “Who bit you?”</p><p>“No idea.”</p><p>“You never asked about it?”</p><p>“Don’t care.” Jackson tightened around the alpha, making sure to milk as much as he could from the knot. He wasn’t about to go through all this and not have it take.</p><p>The alpha groaned in Jackson’s ear, which had him jerking his head away. “God, I wish you could feel this. You have no idea how good you feel.”</p><p>“That’s just the chemicals your brain released saying that,” Jackson said, searching the town in Maine he was meant to arrive in. “You’d say that to any omega you just finished dicking.”</p><p>The alpha sighed softly. “Isn’t it a lonely life you’re leading?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Isn’t paying an omega for a kid a pathetic life you’re leading?” The alpha growled and Jackson looked over his shoulder. “Don’t even think about it. You think you’d be the first alpha I killed that was still tied in me?”</p><p>The alpha’s green eyes widened. Jackson realized that the alpha didn’t have a comeback for that and returned his attention to his phone, seeing that it was a relatively small town in Maine. The alpha asked no more questions for a while, until the next one, which had Jackson frowning at him.</p><p>“How many kills do you have?”</p><p>“Enough that you should be worried about your safety,” Jackson answered. He didn’t want anyone knowing how many confirmed kills he had. Not even those that usually hired him knew for certain how many alphas he was responsible for disappearing. “Have you deflated, yet?”</p><p>“Almost,” the alpha said. “My name is—”</p><p>“I don’t care. Same as I don’t care what you call it when it’s born, either. I don’t care what your family name is or why you’re doing this. I’m a psychotic. I’m not going to hold your hand over a business transaction.” Jackson booked a room at a hotel in the town for three nights with the money that came in from accepting the contract.</p><p>“That’s a pity. I think you would’ve made a decent mate.”</p><p>Jackson raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Once the alpha said he was out, he hopped onto the gurney and placed his legs in the stirrups. “Deaton will let you know in a week if it took,” he said as he checked his social medias.</p><p>“I’ll see you in a week, Jackson.” The alpha dressed and left the room, leaving Jackson to stare after him. His name wasn’t in the file.</p>
<hr/><p>For the first time in eight years, Jackson felt anxiety as Deaton scanned him. He didn’t want the pregnancy to take, as that meant having to see the alpha that knew his name. Only Deaton knew his name and that was because he had his medical files. Jackson made sure his name was never known to anyone. If everyone knew who he was, he would have alphas chasing him down to either kill him or get an omega psychotic from him.</p><p>Unfortunately, he saw the little bundle of cells that was beginning to grow in him and he knew he would see the alpha again. He shoved the anxiety away, not wanting the werewolf to smell it on him. He refused to be scared by an alpha, especially one that he could kill so easily. He knew the alpha wouldn’t raise a hand against him as he was carrying his offspring. It was a cruel thought, he was sure, but his line of work meant that he used whatever he could to his advantage.</p><p>“Congratulations,” Deaton said, printing a picture of the bundle. “I’ll inform the alpha.”</p><p>Jackson wiped the gel from his abdomen and fixed his jeans. He knew what was coming next. The signing of the contract, which would likely prevent him from working, as the alpha wouldn’t want him endangering his offspring. For a moment, Jackson wondered if he had done the right thing. He shoved it to the side and pulled on his hoody, following Deaton out of the room.</p><p>The alpha was pacing, nervous about if he would have a child in ten months or not. The smile Deaton gave him had his shoulders relaxing, before he beckoned Jackson over to a table. Sitting down, Jackson looked at the contract that was in front of him. He held his hand out as the alpha’s uncle was about to explain what it detailed. His parents were both lawyers. He knew how to read a contract and read between the lines.</p><p>As he expected, he was told to cease all job activities while he was pregnant. He had to follow a strict diet, which had him raising an eyebrow. He was to call the alpha if there were any issues, regardless of what they were. If Deaton believed the child was in danger, he would be reprimanded and his payment cut. He was to give updates on the progress of the offspring, which had Jackson lowering the contract and staring between the two.</p><p>“Deaton will give you any and all progress reports,” he said and the alpha shook his head. “I haven’t signed this, yet. That means I can still terminate.” The alpha growled and Jackson tilted his head, keeping his face blank. “Deaton will give you any and all progress reports,” he repeated and the alpha nodded, claws digging into his palms. “As for the diet, I don’t eat meat and I will not do so because you’re telling me to.”</p><p>“I will make sure he gets all the daily requirements for a healthy child,” Deaton offered as both alphas glared at Jackson, who knew Deaton didn’t want a bloodbath in his clinic.</p><p>Jackson turned the contract around, circling the section about ceasing all job activities. “That’s an insult,” he stated, eyes moving between the two alphas. “The fact you think I would ever put myself in danger is… Oh, what’s the word? Right – insulting.”</p><p>The uncle smirked. “You might protect yourself, but you’ve shown you’re incapable to protecting the life inside you,” he said smugly, the smirk faltering as Jackson stared at him. “That’s staying in, whether you like it or not.”</p><p>“No deal.” Jackson stood up and the nephew grabbed his hand.</p><p>“Fine, you can take jobs close to home and places you can travel to by car. But no flights or cruises.”</p><p>Jackson lowered his eyes, thinking on the offer. It was better than nothing. “Deal.” He added the amendment and continued to read through the contract. “You’re not allowed to show up unannounced. You’re to call Deaton, who will then ask me if I wish to see you.” The alpha winced, but closed his eyes and nodded. “If the answer is no, you accept it and try again the following week.” The alpha nodded again. Jackson added in those, as well. His eyes dropped to the payment he was meant to receive. Quarter of a million, which had him shrugging. It wasn’t too bad, but the alpha he just killed gave him more than enough to live comfortably for another few months. He did a scribble that couldn’t be deciphered as a name and handed the contract back. “If any of the contracts are broken, there will be hell to pay.”</p><p>Both alphas nodded and the nephew accepted the photo of the ultrasound. He smiled as he stood and followed his uncle out of the clinic. Deaton sat beside Jackson. “They’re a powerful family,” he warned.</p><p>Jackson stared at Deaton. “And they wouldn’t be the first bloodline I’ve wiped out, either.” Deaton swallowed and nodded. “They knew what they were getting into when the alpha picked me. If they can’t handle it now, they’re idiots and probably shouldn’t breed.”</p><p>“I need to warn you about some things, Jackson,” Deaton said gently. “Sometimes, pregnancy can cause a psychotic to feel again. You might not be able to fight that back.” Jackson glared at Deaton for daring to question his ability to shove emotions and feelings away. “If you were a born psychotic, you might be able to do that. As you’re a bitten psychotic…there’s not much out about bitten psychotics. I’m just letting you know that it might become emotional for you.”</p><p>Jackson lowered his eyes and nodded. There was only a <em>chance</em> of that happening.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Month 1</strong>
</p><p>Jackson laid on the bed, going through his text messages and emails. He had told his employers that he was unable to do cross-country jobs, which also meant overseas jobs were off the table. That hurt him more than he cared to admit. Overseas jobs usually had much higher price tags attached to them. For the last four weeks, he hadn’t received a single job.</p><p>As much as he wanted to stay at his apartment, Jackson had agreed to move into some kind of communal housing for omegas that were pregnant. He had met two others, one a werewolf and the other a human. The werewolf had practically hissed at him and refused to be alone in the same room. Isaac Lahey was a strange character and Jackson wasn’t sure if it was because he was a psychotic or not. Isaac’s warm gold eyes were a slight reminder that Jackson was beyond saving. The human didn’t seem to care what he did for a living, grateful to have someone new around.</p><p>Stiles Stilinski confused Jackson a little. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Jackson, which had him trying to avoid the human. Apparently, Stiles had never met a psychotic before, despite reading about them. The books only mentioned born psychotics, saying that bitten psychotics were usually a myth, as humans were too emotional to become psychotics. Jackson agreed.</p><p>“How many confirmed kills do you have?” Stiles asked one Sunday afternoon. Jackson stared at him and Stiles swallowed, nodding. “I’m guessing that killing pregnant omegas isn’t an issue for you.”</p><p>“Of course it isn’t,” Jackson said and sipped the smoothie that Deaton forced him to drink every day. “I’m a hired killer, Stilinski. If I got picky about who I kill, I would be broke.”</p><p>Stiles frowned. “Isn’t that why you let some alpha pay you to have their child?”</p><p>“No,” Jackson answered with a dead smile. “I wanted an extra safety net, in case the jobs suddenly dry up. I believe in being prepared for anything.”</p><p>Stiles nodded and finished his iced tea. “What’s your alpha like?” Jackson frowned at him. “Oh, right. You wouldn’t care. Sorry. Isaac and I usually discuss the differences between our alphas. Mine’s a bit of a control freak.” He sighed and shook his head. “He and his boyfriend are both alphas and want a kid, so they picked me.”</p><p>Jackson raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. “I don’t know anything about mine,” he said.</p><p>“Do you even know their name?”</p><p>“Why would I care about that?”</p><p>Stiles bit his lower lip for a moment. “Do you even care about the kid inside of you?”</p><p>“I care about the money it’s getting for me,” Jackson answered with a shrug.</p><p>“This is so weird,” Stiles said and wiped his eyes. “I’m getting emotional and you don’t care. Why would they pick a psychotic to have a kid?”</p><p>“An omega psychotic can take their bloodline places they couldn’t imagine. Think about it. You’ve got a psychotic in your family. Who’s going to fuck with you, when you can unleash your offspring on them?” Jackson grinned wickedly at the idea. “Probably about the only time I wish I wasn’t adopted.”</p><p>Stiles stared at him for a long moment, before he reached over and hugged him tightly. “That sucks, man. I lost my Mom when I was fourteen.”</p><p>Jackson frowned for a moment, before he raised an eyebrow. “Jesus, you’re an emotional omega. Why are you like this?”</p><p>“I’m human, carrying a werewolf baby and I’m not a psychotic,” Stiles answered and pulled back from Jackson. “I just know that in a few days, I’m going to get unbelievably horny. You’re so lucky, J.”</p><p>Jackson’s eyes widened. “Horniness is a symptom of pregnancy?”</p><p>Stiles laughed and nodded. “I don’t think you need to worry about it, but there’s a chance it can increase your libido. This is my second pregnancy to a werewolf, so I know what’s coming.”</p><p>Jackson was never so grateful to be a psychotic.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Month 2</strong>
</p><p>Deaton smiled as he scanned Jackson’s abdomen, remarking that the bundle of cells was growing nicely. They would eventually find out the sex in the next month and Jackson tilted his head. He wasn’t sure if he was meant to care about that. When he realized what he was thinking, he glared at the wall in front of him. The hormones were making him question just about everything. The lack of jobs wasn’t helping, either. He just wanted to murder something.</p><p>For the last six weeks, Deaton had been asking if the alpha could visit him. Jackson agreed, only to shut the alpha up. If he was going to be that clingy for the entire pregnancy, Jackson might just kill him to shut him up. After printing off a picture, as Jackson refused to have the alpha in the room while the ultrasound was happening, Deaton handed him some tissues to clean up the gel. Once he was cleaned up, Jackson went to the living room and stood by the door.</p><p>“He or she is very healthy,” Deaton said as he handed over the printout. The alpha smiled, his eyes dancing. “We’ll know the sex next month, if you’re interested.”</p><p>The alpha looked at Jackson, raising an eyebrow in question. “I don’t care,” Jackson said and the alpha sighed. “By the way, if you keep asking for a visit every week, I will eventually just ban you entirely.”</p><p>The alpha growled and stood up, glaring at Jackson. “You said I could ask every week.”</p><p>“Yes and I realize now that was a stupid idea. You’re getting nearly daily updates from Deaton about the growth and the health of it. He even sends pictures to your phone. You don’t need to be here,” Jackson said with a shrug.</p><p>Before the alpha could say anything, Stiles entered the room. “Hey, Derek! What are you doing here?” He looked between Jackson and the alpha. “Oh… You picked the psychotic?”</p><p>Knowing that Stiles knew the alpha, Jackson decided that it was best not to talk to the human again. He didn’t need an extra person reporting back to the alpha. He already felt like he was a prisoner within the housing unit. The last thing he wanted to do was murdering a pregnant human. That wouldn’t look very good to his employers.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Month 3</strong>
</p><p>That month saw Jackson actually calling up the alpha. He was going out of his mind, unable to leave as the alpha didn’t want him putting the offspring in danger, aside from work that was dead. Jackson needed something to do and Deaton had told him that going out for a run was against the contract. He would be damned if he was going to get fat and lazy, because the alpha was scared the offspring wasn’t protected enough within its cocoon.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Deaton?” the alpha asked instead of issuing a greeting.</p><p>“I need to get out,” Jackson said and he could practically taste the surprise over the phone.</p><p>“Jackson? You’re not meant to call me.”</p><p>Jackson snarled. Deaton had been right about his emotions coming back. As long as it was only the anger, Jackson was happy. “Fine,” he snapped and slammed the handle down, destroying the phone. “I’m going to a gym,” he shouted at Deaton.</p><p>“You’re not allowed to leave,” Deaton said as he followed Jackson to his room. “If the alpha—”</p><p>“I just tried asking him. He decided to throw the contract in my face, so he can choke on my dick,” Jackson said and pulled on his hoody. “I’ll be out for two hours.” He left his cell phone behind, knowing that the alpha would try to use it to track him. If the werewolf knew his name, he knew his number.</p><p>Jackson left the housing unit and made his way towards the closest gym. He had already searched for it and deleted it from his search history. There was anger in him that he needed to work out and he wasn’t going to use pregnant omegas as punching bags. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that wouldn’t end well for him. He also went with the closest gym, as he knew the others would think he’d go for one further away. He made sure his scent was covered, as well.</p><p>Arriving twenty minutes later, Jackson paid cash for a two-hour session and stretched out. He stepped up to a heavy bag and grinned, testing it. His eyes flashed as he worked through routines on it and practically moaned as he felt the usual stings and bruises forming. It had been too long since he fought something that it was almost euphoric to hit a punching bag. He would have stepped into the ring, but he wasn’t stupid enough to put the bundle of cells in that kind of danger.</p><p>Jackson growled as an alpha approached him, standing behind the bag and watching him. He kicked the bag and the alpha groaned, stumbling back, before he glared. Jackson stepped to the side of the bag, eyes on the alpha that just had their ego damaged by an omega. His eyes sparkled blue as a resounding bloodlust began bubbling under his skin. It had been way too long since he killed something.</p><p>The alpha seemed to know what was going on and held his hands up. Jackson snarled and attacked the bag more viciously than he wanted to. Perhaps, selling his baby-making equipment wasn’t such a hot idea. It left him wanting to spill blood and being unable to do just that. Maybe the alpha smelled that he was pregnant and didn’t want to deal with the alpha hunting him down. Either way, being pregnant was just fucking with his life in all the wrong ways.</p><p>An arm caught his as he was going in for a punch. He growled, his spare fist breaking a rib of the idiot that would stop him. He flipped the other over, sitting on their back and ripping their head back by their black hair. He growled lowly, ready to go in for the kill when he recognized the jaw and stubble. Sighing, Jackson shoved off the alpha that impregnated him and returned to the bag, ignoring the surprised eyes of the others in the gym.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” the alpha demanded and Jackson froze, turning to him. He gestured at the bag, as though it was obvious. “Your contract says you can’t leave the housing unit.”</p><p>Jackson kicked the bag from the chains holding it in place and turned to the alpha. “And your contract says that you can’t see me without my permission. Here you are.”</p><p>“Hey!” an alpha called out, stepping up to Jackson. “You need to pay for that.”</p><p>Jackson ignored him, focused on the one that was responsible for him being there. “This one will pay for the damages,” he said and smirked when the alpha glared. “You better set up something at the housing unit or there will be a war between werewolves.” He turned from the alphas.</p><p>“I don’t appreciate being threatened, omega,” the green-eyed alpha said and Jackson froze.</p><p>“It was a warning, alpha. You can’t keep a psychotic locked up without a way for them to vent their bloodlust. I suggest you do your research next time.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Month 4</strong>
</p><p>Jackson yawned as he scrolled through his text messages and emails, hoping for something that he could take. Stiles was currently being fucked into next week by his alpha. The human hadn’t been lying when he said he got horny while pregnant. It sounded violent and pleasurable at the same time. Taking heed of Jackson’s words, the alpha had set up a punching bag for him to use.</p><p>Sitting up, Jackson drank the green sludge smoothie and took the glass to the kitchen. He turned to leave when he froze and stared down at his crotch. His dick was standing at attention and he shook his head, deciding it was because he could hear Stiles getting laid. He sat down at the table, still going through his phone when there was a knock on the archway to the kitchen. Looking up, Jackson stared blankly at Deaton.</p><p>“The alpha wants to know if he can come by for a visit.”</p><p>That killed the erection almost immediately. Jackson thought about it and then nodded. Deaton smiled and left the entry, going back to his office. After a few minutes, Jackson followed and went through to the ultrasound room, undoing his jeans and raising his shirt. He moved from emails to his social media, while Deaton spread the gel around and got a new printout for the alpha to gush over. Deaton had asked Jackson if he wanted to know the sex and Jackson had just stared at him for about three minutes, before Deaton nodded. That question was never asked again.</p><p>Isaac knocked, saying that the alpha was in the living room. Deaton thanked him and Jackson yawned again as he heard the machine printing out a photo. Deaton handed him tissues to wipe away the gel. Once clean, Jackson fixed his clothing and followed Deaton into the living room. Jackson was thankful that he was barely showing for the moment. He didn’t want to wear the maternity clothes that the alpha had picked out.</p><p>The alpha was sitting tensely on the sofa and Jackson smirked. He knew that hearing an omega being fucked would get him worked up. Upon seeing his smirk, the alpha growled and his eyes flashed blue. Jackson raised an eyebrow, as though daring him to do as he threatened. If the alpha wanted to get his dick wet, Jackson was certain there were plenty of omega whores he could pick.</p><p>“I have to worry about this, every time you agree to let me visit?” the alpha asked through clenched teeth.</p><p>“It’s a possibility,” Jackson answered with a shrug. “Consider it payback for the three months of lockdown you forced on me.”</p><p>Jackson’s eyes widened as the alpha was on him in the blink of eye. The nose was buried in his throat, the hands under his shirt. Jackson froze when he realized his body was reacting to the touch of the alpha. Heat surged through his veins and he almost arched into the touch of the alpha, before he got control of himself again. His knee connected with the alpha’s groin swiftly, which was enough to have him backing away and knocking him out of his lust stupor.</p><p>“He gets fucked every Sunday. Be here, every Sunday,” Jackson said and turned to leave the living room. “If you miss one day for anything short of an act of god, I won’t allow you back here again.”</p><p>As he went to his room, Jackson smirked when he heard the alpha growl. <em>Fucking psychotic.</em> A good time was had by all.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Month 5</strong>
</p><p>Halfway through the pregnancy was when Jackson began to show. He was losing his flat stomach and he snarled at his reflection. Pulling on his usual attire, Jackson went to the kitchen and drank the sludge smoothie, checking the time. The alpha would be arriving in a few minutes and so would Stiles’. The last month had been wonderful for Jackson, watching as the alpha squirmed, desperately trying to keep his instincts under control.</p><p>He had just finished chugging the sludge when the two alphas arrived. Stiles greeted his, throwing himself at the werewolf and pulling him into a passionate kiss, while dragging him down the hallway. The other alpha went to the kitchen, running his eyes longingly over the omega that denied him every time, regardless of how he asked, begged and pleaded. The green eyes softened when they noticed the small bump of the omega.</p><p>“Can I have you today?”</p><p>Jackson rinsed out the glass. “No,” he said and dried his hands.</p><p>The alpha glared, his claws coming out as Stiles began screaming his pleasure. “I know it affects you, too,” he said once he had control of himself.</p><p>“Oh, it does,” Jackson murmured as he stepped closer, pressing his body against the alpha’s. “And every night when you leave, I fuck myself stupid with several toys, <em>almost</em> wishing it was your cock in me.”</p><p>The alpha’s heart raced as the images sank in, growling and trying to fight off instinct to throw down the omega in front of him. Jackson watched, a cruel twinkle in his eye. The alpha clearly had no idea what he was getting into when he chose a psychotic as his baby maker.</p><p>“Why are you doing this to me?” the alpha asked, opening his glittering blue eyes.</p><p>“That heat that’s bubbling under your skin? The one that can’t be washed away by a cold shower? The one that makes you want to rip yourself open to get some relief?” The alpha nodded, heart thudding frantically. Jackson trailed his fingertips up the throat of the alpha, who closed his eyes, trying to nuzzle into the touch. Jackson wrapped his fingers around the throat and pinned the alpha to the kitchen archway. “That’s what my bloodlust feels like. Unlike you, I can’t fuck a whore and be done with it. I <em>need</em> to kill. You <em>want</em> to fuck.”</p><p>The alpha opened his eyes, his wolf retreating. “I need <em>you</em>,” he grounded out with a glare. “I tried fucking a whore and it wasn’t enough. It didn’t matter how many times I came in him. Or how much I thought it was you. It just didn’t sate the need for you.”</p><p>Jackson laughed and released the alpha. “That’s even better.” He sighed happily as the alpha glared down at the floor. “You were actually dumb enough to get attached to a psychotic. Now, go to the living room.” The alpha nodded and slinked off.</p><p>For a brief moment, as he watched the retreating figure of the alpha, Jackson wondered what it would be like to feel his touches, feel the love he thought he felt for an omega. He wondered what it be like to see the alpha without seeing all his weak points, where he could kill him quickly or slowly, depending on his mood. He wondered what it would be like to come, screaming the alpha’s name as Stiles did. In the span of a second, those thoughts flitted through his head and were thrown to the side. It wasn’t a psychotic’s place to question anything, except when their next kill was.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Month 6</strong>
</p><p>The bundle of cells was getting bigger every day. The damn thing kept twisting around, punching and kicking internal organs. The worst one was the bladder, which seemed to be a favorite of the little hell spawn. Jackson was up at all hours of the night, thinking he needed to piss. Of course, he didn’t. The little monster just decided to rest against his bladder, making his body believe it was full.</p><p>Every Sunday, the alpha arrived and left with a painful erection between his legs. Every Sunday, he attempted to talk to Jackson, get his input for the offspring. Every Sunday, Jackson was would just stare at him blankly. Every fucking Sunday, Jackson was certain that he felt a desire to be held by the alpha, to let the alpha touch the massive bump on his stomach, have him feel the little monster kicking. Every damn Sunday, Jackson had to remind himself that he was a psychotic and he didn’t need the alpha.</p><p>Every goddamn Sunday night, Jackson went to his bedroom and cried as he masturbated, wishing the alpha was the one pleasuring him. Every Sunday night, Jackson came, almost screaming the alpha’s name. Every Saturday night, he was a wreck, waiting for the hours to tick by before he could see the alpha again.</p><p>Last Sunday, he almost said the alpha’s name to his face.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Month 7</strong>
</p><p>Nearing the end of the month, Jackson actually felt something in him crack. He had no idea what it was, but the alpha arrived on Sunday and went straight to the living room, where Deaton was waiting for him with a new screenshot of the little monster. Jackson hovered in the threshold, watching the way the alpha smiled at the picture, running his fingers over it. He loved the bundle of cells already and Jackson didn’t understand that. How could anyone love something like that?</p><p>Deaton had left after saying that everything was fine and the fetus was healthy. Jackson stood by the sofa, blocking out the sound of Stiles and his alpha having a good time. He stared down at the alpha, trying to figure out why he was so close to the werewolf. There was something he was meant to do, something he was meant say. Some cruel remark to make, but he couldn’t think of a thing.</p><p>Just as it was beginning to get awkward, Jackson’s eyes widened when he felt the little hellion kick his bladder. He winced and almost doubled over, arms around the bump. The alpha was on his feet in an instant, looking him over. Once the pain calmed, Jackson went to pull back, only for the little bastard to punch his stomach. The damn hormones were killing him. Making him feel pain was definitely the worst part of the pregnancy thus far.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” the alpha asked, raising the shirt. His eyes lit up and danced as he saw what it was. “Giving you hell, huh?”</p><p>Jackson blinked as the alpha placed a hand on the bump and the fighting stopped. The demon seed calmed down, making him stare at the alpha, who had a stupidly pleased smile on his face. Jackson realized that every Sunday the alpha would need to touch the bump, in order to calm the monster. It wasn’t as terrible as he thought it would be. It was almost kind of nice.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Month 8</strong>
</p><p>By the first week of that month, Jackson was crying and on the phone to the alpha. The little monster didn’t like the weekly visits, fighting and causing pain every day it was without it’s father’s touch on the outside. Jackson didn’t understand it and assumed it was something he would never understand. All he knew was that he was getting jack all sleep and it was playing havoc on his mind.</p><p>“Can you come around tomorrow?” Jackson asked, trying to keep the tears from his voice.</p><p>“I can try, but work has been getting demanding. I can barely get time off for the birth,” the alpha said and Jackson closed his eyes, tears trickling down his cheeks. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“The little fucker won’t stop causing pain. It wants you.”</p><p>“I wish you wouldn’t refer to our child like that,” the alpha chided gently and Jackson growled. “Look, why don’t you visit during my lunch break?”</p><p>“Fine,” Jackson said, about to hang up.</p><p>“Can I talk to them?” Jackson frowned at the phone, but shrugged and placed it against the bump. “I’ll see you tomorrow, baby. Let your daddy sleep.”</p><p>The demon spawn settled down and Jackson exhaled, bringing the phone to his ear. “Thank you,” he whispered.</p><p>“You’re welcome. I’ll see you tomorrow, pre—Jackson.” The call ended quickly after that, which had Jackson frowning at the cell phone in his hand. He was almost certain the alpha was about to call him ‘pretty boy.’ That filled him a warmth that he hated.</p><p>The lunches became an everyday thing after that. The alpha would speak to the bump, asking it inane questions, such as if Jackson was eating correctly, which just had him staring at the alpha. The need to smile and gently slap a shoulder was always there and that was something that terrified Jackson. The need to do anything gently wasn’t sitting well with him. Yet, as he looked into the face of the alpha, who smiled so warmly at him as they ate lunch, the idea of being tender didn’t seem like a bad one.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Month 9</strong>
</p><p>Jackson knew for a fact that the hellion was a psychotic. It wasn’t the fact that it caused pain without caring. It was the fact that it constantly fought. The little bastard would come out of the womb fighting and that was something Jackson would be proud about. He would definitely be giving birth to a psychotic, which would make the alpha’s life a living hell.</p><p>As it grew closer to the final month, Jackson finally began to feel like himself. His hormones were settling down. He still saw the alpha every day for lunch, as he didn’t want to wake up and feel pain again. If keeping the demon seed happy meant he could sleep, he would probably screw the alpha again, if that’s what it wanted. The alpha still tried to draw him into conversation about the nursery and color schemes.</p><p>“I don’t care,” Jackson said and sat back. “You’re the one looking after the little fucker. Do whatever you want.”</p><p>The alpha tilted his head slightly. “Your hormones are settling down.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>The alpha smiled. “Two months I got you for, without you being a psychotic. That’s impressive for a bite. Usually, you revert back to your werewolf stage within the first month,” he said and finished his bruschetta. “I guess asking you to marry me is off the table.”</p><p>“It was never <em>on</em> the table,” Jackson stated with a glare.</p><p>“It was for me,” the alpha said and sipped his wine. “I like you, Jackson. For the last two months, I actually thought you were capable of liking me back. I should have known it was just hormones.” He shook his head. “I guess I just wanted to have you both.”</p><p>“You made my life a living hell for two months. Take the win.” Jackson finished his water, looking at his empty plate. He could be grateful that the demon spawn never gave him morning sickness. Isaac had it bad. Just the smell of certain foods had the omega vomiting.</p><p>“That’s not a win to me, Jackson,” the alpha said, lowering his eyes. “Seeing you actually happy to be around me was the win. I mean, I shouldn’t be surprised. If you did marry me and help me raise our child, the poor kid would probably think its name is ‘little fucker.’”</p><p>His hormones still hadn’t settled completely. That was his realization when he smiled and shook his head. “It’ll probably wonder why it has a distant memory of that.” The idea of the child asking the alpha about that one day spread that same warmth he hated around his body. He could not wait until that bundle of cells was out of his body and his hormones calmed down entirely.</p><p>“I guess you’re counting down the days until you can go back to work,” the alpha said, not raising his eyes.</p><p>“Of course,” Jackson answered and sat back, after refilling his waterglass. “I know alphas get sentimental around their offspring, but you have to remember that this is only a business transaction.”</p><p>The alpha nodded and finally looked up, gazing at Jackson. “Why did you have to be a psychotic? You would’ve made a great father.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, alpha,” Jackson hissed, unable to keep the disgust from his voice and face. “You do realize that I’m birthing a psychotic, right?”</p><p>“You can’t know that.”</p><p>“We can sense our own. The little fucker is a fighter and it doesn’t care about causing pain, if it means it’ll get what it wants. What does that sound like to you?” Jackson smirked as he watched the pieces fall into place. “Why did you breed me if you didn’t want a psychotic?”</p><p>The alpha frowned into his wine for a moment, before he shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. Everything about you should have pointed me towards another omega. There was something about you that called out to me.”</p><p>“Man, it sucks to be you, then. You fell for a psychotic and now you have to raise one, alone. I don’t think your uncle will want anything to do with a psychotic.” Jackson shook his head.</p><p>“That’s why I was going to ask you to marry me,” the alpha said and sighed. “I figured you could help the child come to terms with being a psychotic.”</p><p>“You’re an idiot,” Jackson snapped, getting the attention of the couple beside them. “Do you even know how to raise this fucker?”</p><p>The alpha stared down at the table for a few, tense moments. When he looked up, his green eyes were hard. “I’ll figure it out,” he said.</p><p>“You better. I don’t want to make it an orphan, but if you raise it as anything other than the psychotic it is, it will become one,” Jackson warned and the alpha stared at him.</p><p>“And how do you plan on finding out something like that, since you won’t be in its life?”</p><p>Jackson smirked and leaned across the table as much as his pregnant stomach would allow him. “You think you’re the only one that has contacts?” The alpha frowned. “You went to that clinic for me, specifically. My name isn’t in the file I handed over. You tracked me down. I just did the same thing to you.”</p><p>The alpha tensed for a moment. “Your name was in the file.”</p><p>“No, it wasn’t. Everything else about me was, except my name and date of birth. I put that file together myself. I made sure that information wasn’t in there. Why hunt down a psychotic that you knew wouldn’t have any intention of staying with you afterwards?” Jackson tilted his head, studying the face of the alpha.</p><p>“I saw you once before, four years ago. You were in Paris, on a contract. I thought you were staring at me. Before I could say anything, you killed the alpha behind me with a garotte. It was probably the sexiest thing I ever saw. I needed you beside me. An omega psychotic? They’re unheard of, because omegas aren’t meant to be that strong. You proved them wrong.”</p><p>Jackson blinked at the alpha. “Wow, you’re a <em>complete</em> idiot,” he stated and sat back. “You know psychotics aren’t capable of feeling love. Wanting to mate one was probably the stupidest idea you ever came up with. If there was ever a contract out on you, I would take it and kill you without even a moment’s hesitation.”</p><p>“I know,” the alpha said and rubbed his neck. “But I’m not a psychotic, so I have emotions and feelings like that. If I did wake up to you getting ready to garotte me, I’d be fine with it. I got to have some time with you by my side. That’s all I could ever ask for.”</p><p>“Holy shit,” Jackson said and stared at the alpha with wide eyes. “I wish I knew you were this dumb before I let you put your dick in me. I can’t believe I’m handing over a young, impressionable mind to you. You’re not suitable to raise a psychotic.”</p><p>“I know,” the alpha said and stretched across the table, taking Jackson’s hand. “So marry me.”</p><p>“You do realize that if I marry you, I will murder you before our first anniversary?”</p><p>“I’ll take it,” the alpha said. “Please, Jackson.”</p><p>“No,” Jackson answered and pulled his hand back. “I’d rather see my child kill you for failing as a suitable parental figure. That’ll be more amusing to me.” He stood up and gazed down at the alpha, seeing the grief written all over his face. “You shouldn’t have picked a psychotic. Your uncle was right.”</p><p>The alpha nodded and slumped back into his chair, staring at the table. Jackson actually felt a twinge of guilt for him, but shoved it aside and left the restaurant. The alpha made his bed and it was time he laid in.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Month 10</strong>
</p><p>As the due date moved closer, Jackson didn’t see the alpha again. Since his refusal, the alpha hadn’t called or visited, which Jackson found strange. He assumed the alpha would want to keep a close eye on him, to make sure the demon seed was fine. The only visitor he received was the alpha’s uncle, who showed up to tell him a few things about what to expect.</p><p>“My nephew told me that you shot down his marriage proposal,” the uncle said, eyes cold. “I told him that picking a psychotic was a bad idea.”</p><p>“I agree.”</p><p>“But he was convinced that you were his mate.” The uncle opened his briefcase and pulled out the contract that Jackson signed. “He agrees that’s he unfit to raise a psychotic without one by his side to help him. He will pay for the upkeep of the child and would like monthly visits.”</p><p>Jackson cocked an eyebrow. “I’m not keeping the fucking thing. I agreed to carry an alpha’s growth until birth. After that, the alpha is to take the fucking thing away from me, before I murder it. If he doesn’t want anything to do with it, what makes him think I’d want to keep the little fucker?”</p><p>“I asked him the same question,” the uncle said, placing the contract on the table. “He said to mention your parents and if you could live with yourself, knowing that a psychotic was turned out onto the streets.”</p><p>“I’m a psychotic. I don’t care what happens to it.”</p><p>The uncle nodded. “I thought that would be your response. My nephew wants to be part of the child’s life, but if you aren’t there to help raise it, he knows he’s unfit. What do you want to do with it?”</p><p>Jackson frowned. “Not only is he a moron, but he’s also a coward?”</p><p>The uncle growled, eyes sparkling blue. “He’s not a coward.”</p><p>“He can’t make the tough decision to murder a newborn, which is why he’s leaving the decision up to me. He knows I’ll have no issue with it. That’s a coward. Killing this thing will be the best for it, if that’s the genetics it has in it.” Jackson shook his head, pushing the contract away.</p><p>“Or you could raise it to be a psychotic like you, allowing it to see its father once a month,” the uncle countered, moving the contract closer to Jackson.</p><p>“I either raise it myself and he has no contact with it, or he gets his yellow-belly ass here and raises the child, with no contact from me. He doesn’t get to have it both ways.” Jackson leaned forward and smiled. “Or should I send you back to him in pieces, until he gets the idea?” He laughed when the uncle swallowed and took the contract, sitting back from the pregnant omega. “Or it dies. Those are his three choices. Actually, it’s only two. He raises it or it dies.”</p><p>The uncle nodded, putting the contract back into his briefcase. “Why did you agree to this?”</p><p>“For the money. I thought he would have told you that. This is nothing but a business transaction for me.” Jackson shrugged as the uncle stared at him. “Oddly enough, psychotics are psychotic. We don’t value life, we don’t feel love, joy or pleasure. He could have raised a psychotic to feel all of those, making it stronger than a regular psychotic. I guess getting his dick wet whenever he wants was more important to him.”</p><p>“You probably could’ve explained that to him,” the uncle muttered as he stood up.</p><p>“I would have, if he had the guts to show his face to me,” Jackson stated and sat back, crossing his arms. “Unlike him, I’m not a coward.”</p><p>“I’ll pass the message along. You’re due in two weeks, right?”</p><p>“Nine days,” Jackson corrected, not that he was counting down the days until he got the demon seed out of him. “If he can wolf up by then, the little fucker is his.”</p><p>The uncle paused and stared down at Jackson. “Why did you reject him?”</p><p>“Psychotics don’t have mates,” Jackson answered.</p><p>“But you’re a bitten psychotic, which means your emotions and feelings are still in you. You’ve chosen to bury them, in order to make money—Oh, I see it. Yeah, you’re definitely a psychotic.” The uncle shook his head and left with Jackson grinning after him.</p>
<hr/><p>Two days before he was to give birth, Jackson woke up and punched the person that entered his room. He heard a familiar groan and turned on the light, seeing the alpha that knocked him up. He sighed and rolled his eyes, almost wondering why that idiot would try to sneak into a psychotic’s bedroom. He was almost curious enough to ask, but decided he didn’t care.</p><p>“What do you want, alpha? Have you come here to finally tell me to my face that you don’t want the little fucker?”</p><p>“No,” the alpha answered and rubbed his jaw. “Actually, I came to tell you that you were right.”</p><p>“I know,” Jackson said with a shrug.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have—What do you mean, ‘I know’? You don’t even know what part I’m talking about.” The alpha glared at him and Jackson smiled.</p><p>“That’s the first thing you need to learn about psychotics, alpha. They’re always right. If you fight them, they will hurt you or kill you.”</p><p>The alpha looked ready to argue the fact, but just nodded and sighed. “I’ll take the child. I’ll try to raise them as a werewolf, instead of as a psychotic.”</p><p>Jackson tilted his head. He hadn’t thought about that option. “You’ll probably want to homeschool the little fucker, as well. Psychotics, regardless of how they’re raised, don’t do well around others. You’ll need to teach it about emotions in others, so it’ll know how to respond to certain expressions. And alpha, if it ever asks about me, you tell it that I’m dead and you take it to some grave, in case it feels the need to mourn.”</p><p>“You really don’t want to be part of their life, do you?”</p><p>Jackson shook his head. “Psychotics don’t have mates and they don’t have families.”</p><p>The alpha nodded, a small, sad smile on his face. “So, I was thinking Sarah Laura for a girl and Connor Taylor for a boy,” he said and Jackson tilted his head.</p><p>“They sound good,” he agreed with a small shrug. The alpha grinned at him and Jackson blinked. “Don’t get mushy on me, alpha. You’re going to be crying enough in two days.”</p><p>“I know.” The alpha sat beside Jackson, looking down at the floor. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>“No. And it has nothing to do with the contract, either. If you kiss me, believing I’m your mate, you’ll never get over it.” Jackson shifted as the little monster rested against several organs.</p><p>“Should I tell them anything about you?” the alpha asked softly.</p><p>“If it ever asks what I did for money, let it know that it’s daddy was a badass alpha killer.” Jackson smirked as the alpha laughed, a deep rumble in his chest, which almost vibrated through the hellion.</p><p>The alpha stood, cupping Jackson’s cheek. “I’ll see you in two days.”</p>
<hr/><p>The contractions started the night before, which had Deaton giving him an injection. Jackson wanted a C-section, which meant his werewolf healing had to be taken out. Without the healing, he began to feel the pain of the little monster getting ready to come into the world. He laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as the alpha hovered around, wanting to offer comfort.</p><p>“Touch me and I’ll break every bone in your hand,” Jackson warned with a glare.</p><p>The alpha nodded and stayed away from the bed, while Deaton timed the contractions and set up the instruments he needed. Jackson winced, grateful to know that his psychotic half was keeping the pain to a bare minimum. It was just painful enough to remind him that he was about to give birth, but not enough to have him screaming and crying. He inhaled deeply, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>“Okay, I’m going to give you a local anesthetic,” Deaton said gently, inserting the needle into the bump. “Once that kicks in, I’ll cut into you and bring your—” Jackson growled in warning. “The child into the world.”</p><p>Jackson settled back on the bed. Deaton poked the area he injected and Jackson nodded, letting him know that he couldn’t feel anything. Deaton smiled, tying off his mask. He grabbed a scalpel and made a quick incision, while Jackson continued to stare up at the ceiling. His eyes drifted over to the alpha, who was trying to chew on his nails through the mask he wore, staring intently at the bump that would bring him his child. There was joy, worry and a slight touch of fear in the green eyes. Jackson hoped the child got those eyes.</p><p>“Derek,” Deaton called as he pulled the bundle of cells out of Jackson’s womb. The alpha ran to his side and wrapped the growling newborn with a blanket. “Congratulations, it’s a boy,” he said as he tied off the ambilocal cord, cutting it.</p><p>Tears spilled from the alpha’s eyes, as he cleaned away the face of his child. “Connor Taylor,” he whispered, his eyes automatically drifting to the omega, who was staring up at the ceiling. “Thank you.”</p><p>Jackson’s eyes landed on the alpha, as Deaton cleaned him out, before sewing him closed. “Raise that little fucker right, Derek.”</p><p>The alpha nodded, taking the still growling newborn from the room, so it could be washed and dressed. Outside the room, Jackson heard Stiles and Isaac cooing over the child. He could even hear Peter remarking that it was a surprisingly healthy specimen of a psychotic. That was probably the best thing that Jackson could ask.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ten years later</strong>
</p><p>Jackson walked down a backstreet of Rome, his mind focused entirely on the alpha he was contracted to kill. It was the early morning, with the sun beginning to peak through the clouds, which were colored with pinks and blues. The Trevi fountain could be heard to the left of him. Jackson had watched his mark from it, the day before. The mark had thrown a coin into the fountain with his kid.</p><p>A kid was running down the street, straight for him. Jackson stayed his course, deciding the little bastard could move out of his way. Instead, the child ran into him, falling backwards and glaring up at him. The moss green eyes flashed gold for a moment, while Jackson cocked an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going, old man,” the kid snapped.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going, you little fucker,” Jackson said and the kid frowned at him.</p><p>“Come back!” a male voice called with a laugh and Jackson stepped around the kid that was still staring up at him.</p><p>Jackson stared at the alpha that was approaching him and tilted his head. That was his target. His garotte flew from his hand and wrapped around the alpha’s neck, who was focused entirely on the child. With a bit of strength, as he was told the alpha was a werewolf, Jackson was able to remove the head and the kid’s eyes widened as he saw the headless body of his father fall in front of him, blood staining the street and seeping into the jeans and shoes of the child.</p><p>Shock and fear passed through the kid, until a cold hatred entered. Jackson recognized the expression. The kid was a psychotic. “I won’t stop until I kill you,” the kid promised and Jackson nodded.</p><p>“Good luck, kid.”</p><p>“My name is Connor Taylor Hale,” the kid spat as he stood up. “And you will remember that name!”</p><p>“I look forward to it,” Jackson said with a smirk as he continued walking along the street.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">End.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Hope y'all enjoyed it! If you did, leave a kudos or drop a comment.</p><p>Until the next one!</p><p>Peace.<br/>Auska.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>